


like an atmosphere around me, I'm happy you're beside me

by seventyfivesheep



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Porn with Tender Feelings, Slice of Life, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventyfivesheep/pseuds/seventyfivesheep
Summary: It's not easy balancing a family, a wife, and a career, but somehow, Ann finds a way.





	like an atmosphere around me, I'm happy you're beside me

**Author's Note:**

> for radiostarkiller (radio-starkiller on tumblr)

A small yawn comes from over her shoulder, followed by a tug and snuggle that couldn’t mean anything other than impending snores. 

“Jeez, I suppose it is about naptime, huh?” Ann whispers, more to herself than to the baby in her arm. Looking past her at the clock in the kitchen, it reads just a few minutes past three, and Ann takes a note of it as she stands up from table, making sure to push her chair in and keep any of her important papers out of reach. 

It was a talent to be able to move a sleeping baby without waking it, which Ann had only come to appreciate after months of having Airi fall asleep on her or on the couch or wherever she happened to pass out, only to start screaming immediately outside her bedroom door,

Then again, that was Airi, and Airi has always been--

“Mama!! Look at this!!” 

Ann has to catch herself when she stumbles, almost tripping over the first step on her way upstairs when a tiny wrecking ball crashes into the back of her knees. 

Propped up by only a hand on one of the steps in front of her, Ann spares a quick glance over her shoulder. Miho shifts, but doesn’t open her eyes, and the only thing Ann can do is sigh in relief as she turns around. 

“Ai-chan, you have to be more careful--” The second she’s facing the toddler, there’s a paper in her face, blotched with paints splattered in no particular order. She sinks against the steps, sitting slowly as she takes the art from Airi’s hand. “Can you give me an artists interpretation here? I’m not uncle Yusuke, so this is sort of over my head.”    


“In-te- pre… interpre… it’s the cat!” Morgana would have probably been offended, but Ann just smiles softly. 

“It’s beautiful.” She says, taking it with her as she slowly moves to stand again. Airi’s interest seems to have completely left the painting the second she hands it over; instead, she stares at Ann. 

“Where you going?” 

“It’s naptime for Mi-chan, baby.” 

“Oh.” 

This time, Airi doesn’t run into her; instead, she walks right off Ann’s hip, only bumping into her here and there. It’s a small miracle when Ann is finally able to put Miho in her crib, carefully tucking her in. 

Airi hangs onto the bars of the crib, looking in at Miho but thankfully not making any noise. Ann will take every small victory she can get, but she doesn’t expect Airi to whisper, “Is she going night-night?” 

“Just for a little bit, just for a nap. The same thing you do, Airi-chan.”

Airi hums, bringing her hand to her chin, deep in thought. But, only for a moment before she walks away, towards a chair in the corner of the room. 

Ann watches, half to make sure she doesn’t knock anything over and make noise, and half out of genuine interest. She doesn’t expect Airi to dig around a pile of stuffed animals, tossing some to the side until she finds her specific target, and toddles back to the crib. 

It’s a soft, hand-sewn dog that her and Makoto had picked up from a small town near the mountains during a short weekend trip before Miho had even been born. Airi slides it through the bars, resting it next to baby, who shifts almost instantly, wrapping her arms and legs around it.

It’s... overwhelmingly cute, and Ann kneels down to Airi’s level, though Airi is still peering into the crib. “That was nice of you, Ai-chan. Why’d you do it?” 

Airi brings her hand to her mouth, her fingers obstructing her voice but not enough that Ann can’t hear her, “So she wouldn’t be sad goin’ night night.”

Ann leans in and plants a kiss on Airi’s cheek, “You’re a good big sister.” 

Airi rocks her head, a violent nod, and Ann chuckles as she takes her into her arms and lifts her as she stands, “C’mon baby, let’s go back to painting and let Mi-chan sleep, okay?”

“Mmhm.” Airi mumbles as Ann slowly shuts the door behind her. 

* * *

It takes all of fifteen minutes for Airi to start feeling sleepy herself, nearly tipping the finger paints all over the table with the way her head hangs and her arm movements slow. 

“Ai-chan, do you need to go night-night?” Airi shakes her head, and Ann looks at the bright red jar of paint, dangerously close to the edge of the planner she has been scribbling in for a better part of the afternoon. 

Jumping back into modeling jobs after a maternity leave was hard enough when Airi was a newborn, but a second child makes everything a degree more difficult. There’s the logistics of babysitting, picking up and dropping off the both of them, in addition to travelling from shoot to shoot, so having some semblance of organization is important, even if Ann realizes that it will inevitably all fall to the side the second one of the girls coughs or another model’s flight gets delayed.

Still, there’s no reason to throw away all that planning due to a paint spill, and Airi is no where near as skilled an actor as she seems to think. Ann sighs, shutting the planner and scooting the paints away from Airi’s hands. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? Then you can nap with your sister.” 

“Nooo…” Airi offers, a token of resistance, but she doesn’t fight it when Ann lifts her from the dining room chair, holding her in her arms and bringing her to the kitchen sink, flicking on the faucet. “I’m a big girl… don’t need naps…” 

“Mmhm, I know. Can you wash your hands then, big girl?” 

Airi holds her hands out, lets the water run over them, the paint bleeding into the stream, swirling into the drain. Once they’re clean, she pulls them back, wiping them over her shirt. 

Ann sighs, and grabs a towel from the counter. Airi mumbles and wipes up whatever’s left before tossing it back away from her. 

There’s certainly something to say about that, but Airi is already half-asleep, and Ann knows enough to recognize that her complaints would fall on deaf ears. Instead, she settles for heading to the girls’ bedroom, Airi already snoozing against her chest. 

The door squeaks as it opens, and Ann winces, but doesn’t hear anything but the shift of blankets in response. It had been Makoto’s idea to put Miho’s crib in here, though nights often saw her sleep in her parents room anyway. Airi had complained for all of a minute when she realized her space was being invaded, but after she closed her eyes that first night, neither Ann nor Makoto heard a word. 

Ann doesn’t hear a peep now either when she pulls the covers on Airi’s bed back, laying her down and bringing the blankets up. 

“Mm.. ‘m not sleepy…” Airi mutters, quiet. 

“I know, baby. Sweet dreams.” Ann seals the blessing with a kiss on the forehead, making sure Airi is tucked in and Miho is still soundly asleep before slipping out of the room. 

When she closes the door, she realizes just how quiet everything is without either of the girls awake and Makoto out. The level of silence in the house is uncommon, now, and even though Ann had spent years living with Makoto before they became a family and had countless days with the apartment or house to herself, it’s as though decades had passed since then. It’s hard to remember, not that Ann is complaining.

She wouldn’t take the additions in her life back for anything. 

That doesn’t mean she can’t cherish her small break of silence, though, as she slides back into her chair at the dining room table and continues to pour over her schedule for the next coming weeks. Her agent had booked her for a few shoots here and there, with the idea being that those would eventually ramp up into an almost full-time schedule. It’s a lucky thing Makoto had been promoted off doing standard patrols before Airi was born- at least one of them needed a regular work schedule. 

Modeling hasn’t lost it’s luster, but the inconsistency of where and when shoots happen is tiring, to say the least. Maybe it’s part maturity, or maybe it’s just because she’s so much busier outside of work, now, but it’s exhausting not knowing where she’ll be needed next. Though Makoto hasn’t said anything, Ann’s half convinced she’s tired of it, too. Not that she would ever say as much to Ann, not if Ann still enjoyed it, but...

Oh, well, that’s a problem for another day, Ann decides. For now, it’s enough to work on a basic schedule, or at least the shell of one, and enjoy the small serenity of a quiet house. 

It takes about five minutes for that serenity to be broken by the sound of the front door unlocking and opening. Ann checks the clock; just before four, which is a little earlier than Makoto is usually home, but then again-- 

“Ann? Are you here?” 

“In the dining room!” Ann answers, and clicks on her phone only to see a log of notifications from Line.

Makoto’s footsteps thump through the house, and Ann hears the sound of plastic once her wife enters the kitchen, setting a grocery store bag down on the counter. “I didn’t get a response back, so I just went with the curry. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Of course.” Ann takes a second to stop what she’s working on to admire the sight in front of her. It doesn’t matter how often she sees her- Makoto still paints a wonderful picture while in uniform, the police jacket adorned with her badge, the collared shirt and hint of a tie underneath. “Sorry, I got wrapped up in some things and didn’t check my phone.” 

Makoto hums as she pulls the ingredients from the bag one by one and sets them out, fresh vegetables and a package of pork. “Where are the girls?” 

“Sleeping.” Ann responds, going back to finishing the note Makoto’s entrance had interrupted her from writing. She scribbles out the words ‘BEG HARU TO BABY SIT’ in the margin near the next Thursday. 

“Both of them?” Makoto stops shuffling things, and Ann nods.  

“Yeah, I put Miho down for her nap about an hour ago, and I guess getting sleepy is contagious.” 

“Hm,” Footsteps, and then a gentle pressure on the top of Ann’s head, “why didn’t you sleep, then?” 

Ann leans her head back, making eye contact with Makoto hovering above her, “Someone’s gotta welcome you home, right?” She smiles, and Makoto leans in for a kiss. 

They take their time breaking apart, leaving both just a little out of breath, “You said they’re _ both _ asleep, right?” Makoto asks, her breath ghosting against Ann’s lips. 

“Yes.” It’s the spark in the ignition, and within seconds Ann is standing up, her mouth on Makoto’s and backing them into the kitchen, clutching the tie of her uniform. Makoto spins her, and soon she feels the edge of the counter press against her back, scooting to sit on top of it instinctively as the two pull apart. 

“This was fast, wasn’t it?” Ann says between breaths, smiling “Don’t even need to try to woo me anymore, huh?” 

“I guess I’m just so much more charming now. Irresistible.” Makoto smiles too, kissing her way down Ann’s neck, careful not to leave obvious marks. 

Ann rolls her eyes, “Yeah, that’s it. Totally.” She runs her hands over Makoto’s shoulders, pulling the jacket down while Makoto shrugs out of it, “Though I will say you look pretty great in that uniform.”

“So you’ve told me,” Ann’s hand runs to Makoto’s tie, taking it in her grip as Makoto looks back up at her, “Several times.”

Ann tugs her in, kissing her deeply and making sure not to pull away until they’re both trying to catch their breath yet again, “Because it’s true. You’re hot, babe. Though I think you look better with it off.” 

Makoto leans in again, and when they break apart, runs her hands up the front of Ann’s dress, groping her breasts over the fabric. “Don’t think we’ll have time for that now. Later.” 

Ann moans as Makoto moves again, this time half-kneeling, half bent over and planting kisses up Ann’s thigh, hands accompanying her and pushing her dress up, up. Ann whimpers, digging her hands into Makoto’s hair, “I’ll remember that. You better do a good job getting me off, then.” 

A hum from between her thighs is the only response Ann gets, and she lifts her hips off the counter when she feels her panties being tugged down. “What was that?” 

Makoto surfaces just long enough to reply, “I said, don’t I always?” 

Ann shakes her head, but pulls her in for a deep, long kiss instead of rebutting and when they pull apart, she sends Makoto right back where she came from. The next kiss is directly against her, and Ann moans in response. 

True to her word, Makoto wastes no time; licking and tasting in patterns she knows Ann likes, patterns she’s memorized like the code of police behavior, and Ann’s hips follow suit, rocking in tandem with Makoto’s lips and mouth. 

When Ann looks down, the image is almost overwhelming; Makoto, still in uniform, hair rustled and eyes focused save for brief moments she chances a look up, making eye contact and Ann can’t help it when her thighs wrap around her, heels digging against Makoto’s back.

“Fuck, yes, just like that.” It’s said in a gasp of air, loud enough to be sure Makoto hears her and quiet enough to make sure no one else in the house does. Makoto pulls away to breathe at the command, prompting a whimper that quickly turns into something else after Makoto’s teeth sink against the soft skin of the inside of her thigh. “Don’t you dar-” 

Her complaint is lost when Makoto redoubles her efforts, running a hand over Ann’s stomach to keep her in place and rubbing tight circles against ther clit with her opposite thumb and all Ann can do is latch onto the edge of the countertop and hold on while her body twitches, hips shake and Makoto doesn’t stop, not until Ann’s thighs still around her and she has a second to catch her breath. 

The moment Makoto emerges from between Ann’s thighs, Ann grabs her by the tie and yanks her back to her level, nose to nose so she can say “Teasing me? Really?”

Makoto’s nerves morph into a smirk that plays across her face, “I have to keep you on your toes sometimes, right?” 

God, Ann half-wishes for the days of the nervous, inexperienced student council president to make a return, because at least then, she could count on having the upper hand in situations like these, instead of melting because her wife is too damn good-looking.

Still, there’s some indiscretions Ann can’t overlook, no matter the sexiness of the perpetrator. She pushes Makoto away, hops off the counter and guides her back into the dining room, carefully steering her until the back of her thighs hit a vacant chair that Makoto sinks against. 

“I would say you need a proper punishment,” Ann sidles onto Makoto’s lap, making no attempt to spare her from contact as she takes Makoto’s chin between her fingertips, “But we don’t have that kind of time. Not to mention it’s almost dinner, so I hope you won’t mind if I dig in.” 

Makoto stares at her. And then groans, her head rolling against the back of the chair.

“What?? It wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.” 

“What’s next? You going to make a joke about wanting clam for dinner?”

“Ugh, gross, no. You’re killing the mood.” 

Makoto rights herself, making eye contact with Ann, still in the palm of her hand. “Am I really?” 

Ann shakes her head, and leans in for a kiss. When they break apart, she can barely whisper, “When did you get so smooth?” 

“You tell me.” Makoto answers, before kissing her again. 

They stay like that, until the kisses become breathless, until Makoto pulls at Ann’s lower lip and Ann grinds her hips against her in response, setting everything off again. 

“What time did you say the kids went to sleep?” Makoto asks when she has a second to catch her breath. 

“An hour ago.” Ann answers, though she’s more preoccupied with undoing the tie under her hands than responding. 

Makoto helps her, covering Ann’s hand with her own and tugging the fabric loose, only to cast it aside. “We don’t have much time, then.” 

“Mm, I know.” Ann hums, popping the buttons on Makoto’s collared shirt open one by one, “But I’ll take my chances.” 

“A-are you sure? I wouldn’t mind if we just, you know…” 

Ann pauses, stopping to look Makoto right in the eyes as a blush rises on her cheeks. “Little eager, huh? What happened to suave Officer Niijima?” 

Her voice drips with seduction as she runs a hand down the rest of the shirt’s buttons and over the buckle of Makoto’s belt, before slowly cupping her crotch,  just enough pressure to make sure Makoto can feel it through the layers. 

Makoto’s hips jerk in response, whimpering when Ann doesn’t break contact or move to take off anything further, “L-Love, please…”

“I dunno… I feel like taking my time more than ever now.” 

The strangled noise Makoto lets out never gets old, despite it’s familiarity, and Ann could get drunk off hearing that alone. She slowly rubs against the fabric, drinking in Makoto’s desperation, the way her hips buck, strong enough to knock Ann off of her if she wanted. 

God, she wants to savor this, but really, there’s only so much time, and as much as she would love to hear a chorus of begging conducted at the palm of her hand, it’ll have to wait for a more convenient moment. 

Still, a little more wouldn’t hurt, and once Makoto stammers another  _ please _ , Ann leans in, silencing Makoto’s mouth with her own as she swiftly undoes the belt buckle. Makoto doesn’t hesitate to lift her hips as Ann works her pants down, just far enough so she can move, and brings her hand one layer closer to Makoto, rubbing her fingers over the wetness of her panties.

“You’re so wet, you’d think you’d already cum. Are you really  _ that  _ desperate?” Ann asks, trailing petite bites down Makoto’s neck as she moans, quiet. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ann giggles, before slipping her fingers under Makoto’s panties. 

Her reaction is instant, back arching and clawing at the top of Ann’s thighs as she starts to move her hand against her, Ann’s hips following the rhythm, more a show than anything else.  

“Oh-” Makoto’s words are cut off with another kiss, aggressive as Ann keeps touching her. 

“You have to keep quiet, babe.” Ann says with a grin.

“That’s my line- _ ah _ .” Makoto groans when Ann slips a finger inside, then another. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just sit back…” Ann puts a palm against her wife’s shoulder, keeping her pinned so she can enjoy the view, Makoto flushed and breathing hard, her uniform crooked and part-undone, “...And relax.” She punctuates the statement with a hook of her fingers, Makoto twitching at the movement. 

“God, Ann.” Makoto stammers out, moving her hands to latch onto Ann’s dress, the fabric bunching up at her ribs. “Please.” 

“Mm. relax, okay? I’ll take care of you.” True to her word, Ann slides her hand from Makoto’s shoulder to the back of her neck, Makoto leaning forward and burying her face against Ann as her thumb presses against Makoto’s clit, the resulting gasp buffered by skin and cloth. 

Makoto keeps her close while Ann rocks her hips to put extra pressure behind the movement of her hand, a consistent rhythm, just enough to put Makoto on the edge but not over it, not until she curls her fingers, pressing against Makoto’s clit at the same time and feeling her stiffen underneath her, feeling the pressure tighten around the length of her fingers, and all Ann can do is circle her thumb against Makoto as she rides out every shake and whimper.

When she finally feels Makoto’s breathing start to even out again, Ann pulls out, drawing a groan from her wife as she brings her fingers toward her mouth. She makes sure Makoto’s looking at her before she carefully runs her tongue over the length of each one, ensuring they’re spotless before she says, “I hope you don’t mind that I ate a little early. “

Makoto makes a weak, unsuccessful attempt to shove Ann off her lap, “Stop. I swear.” 

“Or what? You’ll punish me?” 

Ann’s voice is a tease, but Makoto stares her dead in the eyes before responding. “I won’t make crepes this weekend if you keep it up.”

“Awh, what?! That’s not fair! You promised!” 

“Isn’t that the whole reason it’s a punishment?” Makoto asks, again weakly pushing Ann off her. This time, Ann complies, pouting as she slides off her lap and tries to adjust her dress.   


“ _ Isn’t that the whole reason it’s a punishment,” _ Ann mimics, sarcastic, “That’s not what I meant and you know it. But, if you need another reminder…”

Ann leans over, dipping a finger into Makoto’s shirt collar and pulling her within an inch of her face, before her tone drops, “I wouldn’t mind teaching you what happens when you aren’t a good girl for me, Mako-chan.” 

Makoto shivers, and gulps audibly before replying, “I- I need to make dinner. And the kids are asleep upstairs. Maybe- maybe the next time we have a date.” 

The facade of intensity lasts for a second before Ann releases the shirt, allowing Makoto to slump against the chair again. “Alright! That’s a deal, then.” 

Makoto sighs in relief before she slowly starts trying to button her shirt back up. It takes all of about thirty seconds for her to get frustrated with still-shaky hands and give up, “Forget it, I’m going to go change.”

God, Makoto looks good like this. Well, she looks good in just about anything, and it dawns on Ann that this is who she’s going to be spending her whole life with. Even though that fact is old news, now, the thought still hits Ann like a train. 

She doesn’t realize she’s staring until Makoto’s standing, waving a hand in front of her face, “Hello?” 

“Hm? Did you say something?”

Makoto smiles and shakes her head, “I said I was going to go change. You messed my outfit up beyond repair.” 

Now it’s Ann’s turn to smile, “I’m not going to apologize for that. But, if you need help changing…” 

The moment Ann’s hand lands on Makoto’s shoulder, a loud cry resounds from upstairs, echoing all the way down to them, clear as day.   


Ann slides her hand off of Makoto, “...you’ll have to wait, because it sounds like there’s something else you need to do first.” 

Makoto rolls her eyes, leans in and kisses Ann, a quick peck before she turns and walks away, her footsteps thudding up the stairs a moment later. 

All Ann can do is shake her head, readjust her dress, and try to remember where in her planning she left off.

* * *

It’s no surprise when the first set of footsteps to come down the stairs is noticeably lighter than Makoto’s, though Makoto’s quickly trail at a faster pace. 

“Mama! Why does mom look so stupid?” 

Ann doesn’t look up from her planner before her voice cracks with a laugh, “Ai-chan, that’s not a nice thing to say about mom.”

“But it’s true! Mi-o thinks so too!” the toddler defends as she waddles to Ann’s side of the dinner table, latching onto her thighs. 

“I didn’t realize Mi-chan was already talking,” Ann replies, bending down to lift Airi up and onto her lap, “Still, Miho shouldn’t be thinking like that either. Tell mom you’re sorry.” 

It’s at that moment that Makoto lumbers in, slightly out of breath, still in uniform, but now with a six month old sitting in the nook of her right elbow. 

“No!” Airi yells, turning away from both of them. At the disturbance, Miho starts to sniffle, and Makoto has just enough awareness to shift her so she’s against her shoulder, already whispering sweet nothings to get her to calm down. 

“Ai-chan.” Ann’s tone isn’t harsh, but it is unwavering, and Airi, slowly, pouting, turns back to face Makoto. 

“‘M sorry, dummy.” 

“Hey.” 

Airi pouts harder, turning to her side so her voice is muffled by Ann’s chest, “Sorry.” 

“Apology accepted. Please don’t run down the stairs by yourself.” Makoto says, clearly exasperated as Miho regains her usual, sedative attitude, peace restored. 

“Mmmno.” Ann can barely make out Airi’s response, but it doesn’t matter once she turns around, finding a pen on the kitchen table and promptly banging against said table. 

Ann calmly plucks it from her hand before saying, “Why don’t you go find your toys, baby? I have to talk to mom, okay?”

Airi grumbles, but shuffles off Ann’s lap and into the living room while Makoto quickly takes up the space next to her wife. 

“Did- Did you actually need to talk to me?” 

Ann just sighs and shakes her head, “No, I just figured you needed to change is all.” 

“Oh, right.” Makoto says, and without another word, turns on her heel towards the kitchen door, oblivious. All Ann can do is clear her throat and watch Makoto whip back around.

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” 

Makoto blinks, and looks down at the baby gnawing on her own fingers against her chest, “Oh.” 

“I don’t know how you’re planning to change with her there, but-”

“I got it!” Makoto says, recoiling when Miho shifts against her, so she drops her voice several levels before adding, “I mean, can you please hold Miho for me while I go change quick?” 

Ann laughs, and offers her arms, waiting for the weight to get put in them while Makoto scrambles away. 

“So it’s just me and you again.” Ann mumbles with a smile, and Miho coos back, grabbing blindly at Ann’s hair and tugging it. “That’s all you wanna say to me, huh?” 

Miho giggles when Ann shakes her hair out, resulting in more than one strand landing over Miho’s face, and Ann feels her heart swell a little. Miho has always been less vocal that Airi, and even though it was nice that she often slept through the night, she also slept all the time. Ann has never been sure whether to be concerned or thankful for it, but regardless, she plans to enjoy the short time MIho is awake and bubbly. Miho shakes her head too, just enough to get the hair off, and Ann coos “I see you!” resulting in a fresh batch of laugher.  

By the time Makoto returns to the kitchen, Ann can barely hear her over the sounds of the raspberries she blows against Miho’s stomach. 

“I see you’re getting a lot of work done.” Makoto comments with a smile as she flicks on the faucet, pulling the vegetables from the plastic bag on the counter one by one and rinsing them. 

“I am, actually. It’s very important. Isn’t that right, Mi-chan?” She asks, following up with another round of raspberries and giggles. 

“Well, as long as Miho’s aligned…” Makoto moves each vegetable to the cutting board, chopping them one by one, the sound of the knife hitting the wood and Miho’s gibberish filling the air. “...What were you working on, anyway? I guess I should’ve asked earlier.” 

“You were a little preoccupied.” Ann hears a loud  _ clank, _ and then the sound of chopping returns, “But I was just trying to work out my schedule for the next couple of weeks.” 

“Smart. Do you want the skins on or off the potatoes?” 

“On is fine. Is that okay with you, Mi-chan? You can’t eat them either way.”

The noise the baby makes in reply is unintelligible, and quiet fills the room as Ann goes back to scribbling notes, Miho cooing and cawing in her arms, Makoto prepping ingredients for dinner and combining them. 

It’s the kind of normality Ann is sure every other family takes for granted, a constant weeknight routine, but with Ann jumping back into shoots and the odds Makoto could work late any given night, there’s no telling how rare this kind of thing will become. Her pen lingers on a stroke, the ink bleeding into the paper.  

“Hey, Makoto,” She says, and Ann hears a hum in response, accompanied by the  _ plop  _ and  _ snap  _ of blocks of curry roux being broken apart, submerged, “What would you think if I said I wanted to try something else? Maybe, just for a little bit?” 

“Hm? Well, I mean, I guess it would’ve been better to know that before I started making everything-”

“I didn’t mean dinner.” Ann looks up from her planner in time to see Makoto turn around, leaning against the refrigerator next to the stove. “I meant more like… doing something other than modeling.” 

Makoto slides the cap onto the pot, as though that would somehow make their conversation more private. “What brings this up?” 

“I don’t know, I just-” Ann rubs at her temples, glancing down at the crisscrossing lines of appointments, baby sitting agreements, shoots and meetings, “It’s going to be hard to jump into this again.” 

“It’ll be tough, I’m sure. But ultimately, do you want to walk away, or...?” 

The different lines of kanji blur together before her eyes, and the time commitment is at once overwhelming and familiar, routine, but then Ann feels the weight shift in her arms, and she thinks about how short a time it’s been since Airi was this size, and if she doesn’t do this now, what will she miss because of it? 

“I don’t know.” Ann sighs, putting her pen down and pinching the bridge of her nose, “It was just an idea.” 

She hears Makoto’s footsteps before she looks up, feels a familiar pressure against her shoulder and the top of her head before a whisper, breath warm against sensitive skin, “It’s okay to think about it. I’ll be beside you, whatever you decide to do, okay? Just like you’ve been there for me.”

“Mm.” There’s no hiding her exasperation, but she leans into Makoto’s embrace when she offers, strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. 

“If you need time to think about it, I can distract the kids on Sunday, somehow.” 

Ann runs a hand over Makoto’s arm, answers “That depends-- will you still make crepes?” 

“Extra, even.” 

“You drive a hard bargain. Consider it a deal. I can’t promise I’ll have anything figured out by then, though.” 

Makoto hums, “That’s okay. No need to rush into anything. I want to help you make the decision that feels right, if I can.” 

Ann’s hand lands atop Makoto’s, and she brings it to her lips, kissing the back of it before she mumbles, “What’d I do to deserve you, anyway?” 

“You reached out to me when no one else would have. I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t.” 

Makoto rests her head against Ann’s shoulder, and Ann turns, running her fingers along her jawline, “I’m glad I did.” 

It’s hard to tell which one of them closes the gap, but once their lips touch, it doesn’t matter, it’s just the two of them and--

“GROSS!”

And Airi, standing in the doorway with a plastic plane in hand. And Miho, now alert again, slowly reaching out to claw at Ann’s face. 

“Let’s talk more later, okay?”

Ann nods, and barely has time to dodge the flying plastic as it’s thrown and crashes into Makoto, a direct hit. 

“You dumdum! Don’t kiss mama, you’ve got germs!”

Makoto circles around the table, accelerating out of the corner as she leans down and picks Airi up, the girl screeching with excitement and simultaneously flailing every limb trying to make contact as Makoto brings her nose-to-nose, then kisses her cheek all the while proclaiming, “Who’s got germs? Who’s got germs?” 

“Noo!” Airi slaps a palm against Makoto’s face, but it’s a frail show of force, and no match for a rising star in the Tokyo Metropolitan police force. 

Ann shakes her head, pushing the planner away before turning back to face Miho again, “We’re stuck with a couple of real weirdos, huh?” 

Miho giggles, drool dripping down her chin, and maybe things aren’t perfect, and maybe things aren’t figured out, but maybe things are fine, for now, as they are. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Airi and Miho are Sai's creations and they are very cute please enjoy  
> https://radio-starkiller.tumblr.com/post/162978998531/i-know-like-90-of-you-are-here-for-porn-but-im  
> https://radio-starkiller.tumblr.com/post/164328476696/okay-but-more-married-with-kids-au  
> https://radio-starkiller.tumblr.com/post/161931518655/married-with-kids


End file.
